El Último Seguidor de Lord Voldemort
by Elatica
Summary: Su padre bien se lo habia advertido; pero el no era Malfoy... Era Scorpius...
1. La Advertencia

Le daba igual aquel Malfoy, una miniatura de su padre: facciones puntiagudas, ojos grises y el distintivo cabello rubio platinado. Incluso su lechuza negra de ojos amarillos le interesaba más. No hacía falta que su padre le recalcara, resaltara y subrayara lo bien alejada que debía estar de él.

Subió al Expreso de Hogwarts junto con Albus y James. La emoción la embargaba de pies a cabeza. 11 años había esperado para ese momento… y ahora le asustaba que lo que le depararía allá en el colegio…

James fue al encuentro de sus amigos de tercer año, al parecer era muy popular, por que de inmediato las chicas se peleaban por guardarle un lugar a su lado; Albus se le unió.

Rose siguió caminando hasta encontrar un compartimiento más tranquilo.

-¿No vienes, Rose? –le pregunto Albus cuando Rose abría la puerta de otro compartimiento, vacio.

-No, Al –le respondió- voy a leer un rato.

Albus asintió con la cabeza y entro en su compartimiento.

Abrió el ejemplar de Historia de Hogwarts que su madre le había regalado, y empezó a leer.

Al cabo de un rato, tocaron a la puerta, interrumpiendo en su lectura. Rose levantó la cabeza con fastidio, para ver quien le molestaba.

Era _él_. El chico del que su padre tanto le había advertido: Scorpius Malfoy. Y Rose no desobedecería a su padre.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza, dando un golpe seco al final.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó cortante.

-Eehh… Es que ya no hay mas lugar –le explicó- y me preguntaba si… podría sentarme aquí… contigo…

-Pues no voy a dejarte ahí en el pasillo, ¿o sí? –dicho esto, volvió a bajar la cabeza y siguió leyendo.

_**N/A: Bueno, espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de los que vienen… o al menos que no sea demasiado patético…**_

_**Recuerden: ¡Los reviews previenen el cáncer!**_


	2. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Disculpen lo tarde que he subido este capítulo, he estado algo bastante ocupada trabajando en otros proyectos, pero ¡no crean que he olvidado este! Espero que les guste, y si alguien quiere explicarme qué diablos es un "BETA" y su importancia, agréguenme: hp_**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Rose, Scorpius, y todos aquellos que interfieren en este amor al que están destinados, pertenecen a una genio que es realmente muy egoísta, J.K. Rowling…**

**Sin más que decir aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de **_**El Ultimo Seguidor de Lord Voldemort**_

Luego de otros minutos, Malfoy volvió a interrumpirla:

-¿Qué lees?

Rose puso los ojos en blanco, se aclaró la garganta y cerró el libro con fuerza para ponerlo a un lado.

-Está bien, Malfoy, se quién eres, y más aun de dónde vienes, mi padre ya me ha advertido de ti… No creas que seremos amigos ni mucho menos, porque no pienso acercarme a ti.

Malfoy quedo con los ojos como platos.

-Bien –dijo asombrado-, soy un Malfoy, si, pero los malos tiempos han acabado, Rose (Si, se tu nombre), y no pienso cometer los mismos errores que mi padre. Intenté comenzar con buen pie, Weasley, pero por lo visto tu no.

A Rose las orejas le ardían, se sentía tan avergonzada…

-Oye, lo siento –se disculpo en un susurro- Yo no quise decir… No quería… no quería ofenderte…

Pero por mas disculpas que Rose pidiese, Scorpius seguía mirando por la ventana de brazos cruzados.

-Vamos, hombre, discúlpame… Comencemos de nuevo: mi nombre es Rose Weasley.

Scorpius por fin volvió la cabeza, y miraba desconcertado la mano que Rose le había extendido…

-Scorpius… Malfoy –respondió al fin, con una sonrisa en el rostro y estrechandole la mano…

El resto del camino siguieron hablando, se conocían y hacían chistes. Luego llego la señora del Carrito, y entre los dos compraron un montón de dulces, varitas de regaliz, ranas de chocolate, pasteles y empanadas de calabaza, jugo de calabaza, grajeas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores…

El tren empezó a alentar la marcha, hasta detenerse por completo.

-¡Los de primero por aquí! ¡Los de primero conmigo! –escucharon gritar. Rose en seguida reconoció aquella voz.

Al bajarse del tren pudo distinguir a un gigante hombretón, con un farol en la mano. Era el guardabosque, Rubeus Hagrid.

-¡Hola, Rose! –la saludo alegre al verla, y, al ver a Scorpius, preguntó-: ¿y quién es el muchacho? Hmm… Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius y Rose fueron hasta los botes y se montaron en uno de ellos…

**N/A: Espero les haya gustado, la verdad a mi no me convence, así que no me lancen cosas que peguen demasiado fuerte, los tomates se aceptan… **

**Pueden enviar los tomates por medio de los Reviews, esas letras verdes de ahí abajo, no cuesta nada y solo les tomara unos segundos…**


	3. La Selección

**Se que he tardado mucho, pero por fin he logrado sacar un nuevo capítulo… Sé que han sido cortos, pero los alargare de a poco… Este me a gustado bastante, no revela demasiado pero es crucial… Gracias por leerme, porque ¿Qué es una escritora sin lectores? Dejen reviews, por favor, ¡no saben cuánto se los agradezco! **

**Y si alguien quiere explicarme qué diablos es un "BETA" y su importancia, agréguenme: ****ela_**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Rose, Scorpius, y toda la Nueva Generación pertenecen a Joanne Rowling, mi querida Jo… Yo solo aporto la imaginación y a Lavender Finnigan… jijiji…**

**La Selección**

Rose y Scorpius se montaron en uno de los botes, junto con otra asustadiza alumna que respondía al nombre de Lavender Finnigan

Todos los estudiantes observaban temerosos el Lago Negro; Scorpius, Lavender Finnigan y Rose intercambiaban sonrisas nerviosas.

Pero, pronto, aquello que temían que algo emergiera del Lago, se distrajeron en otra cosa: Se veía, ya de cerca, el Castillo, que se alzaba imponente por encima del Lago. Era aun mejor de lo que Rose imaginaba.

Todos los alumnos se bajaban de los botes. Guiados por Hagrid, recorrieron los jardines de Hogwarts, hasta llegar a la puerta principal, que era de unos 5 metros. Se abrieron paso hasta el vestíbulo, donde una mujer los esperaba. Era alta, con arrugas en el rostro, una cola de caballo y anteojos de montura cuadrada de carey.

-Bienvenidos –anunció en voz solemne-. Bienvenidos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Todos los alumnos de segundo a cuarto curso los esperan en el Gran Comedor –continuó-, donde se seleccionara la casa en la que dormirán, estudiaran y descansarán. Dicha selección se realizara por el medio por el que se ha realizado la Selección desde la fundación de este colegio. Los guiare hasta allí, y solo deben acatar al profesor Flitwick, subdirector de Hogwarts.

Dicho esto, las puertas que daban al Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver un salón enorme, con cuatro mesas en vertical y una horizontal al fondo del salón. Los profesores y alumnos ya estaban sentados, y al terminar las escalerillas que estaban más allá, se distinguía un pequeño taburete de tres patas en el que reposaba un sombrero puntiagudo, rajado en la parte baja y medio chamuscado. Justo al lado, había un hombrecito no mucho más alto que el taburete, con una maraña de pelo blanco.

Había un murmullo general de expectación, pero al abrir sus fauces el sombrero para entonar su canción, todo el mundo callo:

_Más de mil años he estado aquí _

_Viendo a los magos y brujas vivir y morir _

_Las duras guerra, las duras perdidas _

_la matanza a terminado _

_Diecinueve años atrás _

_Cuando Harry Potter, el Niño que Vivió, y sus amigos _

_Con la tiranía de Lord Voldemort Han acabado. _

_Pero ¡Estén alerta! Y caminen con cuidado _

_Pues los problemas y el peligro desde el principio de los tiempos han existido…_

_Desde la fundación de el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. _

_Soy Leal, _

_Soy astuto, _

_Soy trabajador,_

_Soy sabio. _

_He decidido el destino de muchos, _

_De las mentes más complicadas, sin problemas._

_Podre decidir el tuyo sin tardanzas ni dificultades. _

_He de decidir donde asignarte:_

_Ravenclaw, si tu mente está abierta _

_Y posees inteligencia._

_Gryffindor, esos valientes y fieles_

_Pelearan hasta la muerte._

_Si eres leal a todo dar_

_Y trabajas sin parar_

_Entonces tendrás que estar en_

_Hufflepuff_

_Y en Slytherin, harás tus verdaderos amigos_

_Astutos y meticulosos, lo que sea para lograr su fin. _

_Así que ¡Ven! _

_Y confía en mi decisión, _

_Nadie mejor para escoger_

_Que el Sombrero Seleccionador._

Los aplausos y gritos de euforia llenaron el salón de un modo extrañamente solemne.

El hombre bajito hizo callar a todos y dijo con su voz chillona:

-Los llamaré uno a uno por el orden alfabético que se encuentra en la lista, se acercaran y se sentaran aquí.

Con el sombrero en la mano, llamó:

-Abbott, Caroline

Una niña salió del medio de la multitud, mirando al suelo. Se sentó en el taburete y el profesor puso el sombrero en la cabeza. Apenas un segundo después, el Sombrero Seleccionador grito:

-¡Ravenclaw!

Se escucharon los vitoreos de la mesa de Ravenclaw y Caroline Abbott corrió entusiasmada hasta allí, donde la recibieron con calurosas palmaditas en la espalda.

Así pasaron los minutos; el profesor Flitwick llamaba a cada uno y la multitud de estudiantes se iba despejando a cada momento.

-Creevey, Colin

-¡Gryffindor!

-Finnigan, Lavender

-¡Gryffindor!

-Longbottom, Thomas

-¡Hufflepuff!

A Thomas, el profesor Longbottom le aplaudió con un poco disimulado mayor aplauso…

-Malfoy, Scorpius

Había llegado el momento. Rose, que aun se encontraba a su lado le dijo en tono casi inaudible "Suerte"

Scorpius se sentó, tratando de parecer seguro. El Sombrero Seleccionador se movía un poco, mirando de un lado a otro. Scorpius fruncía el ceño. Y luego de agobiantes segundos, el Sombrero gritó:

-¡Slytherin!

Como habían hecho con Caroline, la mesa de Slytherin vitoreó a Scorpius, este salió corriendo, más sonriente que nunca.

Rose se decpciono un poco.

-Nott, Claymus.

-¡Slytherin!

-Potter, Albus

Igualmente, pasaron los segundos mas expectantes, ¿Dónde quedaría Albus Severus? ¿En Gryffindor? ¿Qué si quedaba en Slytherin?

Albus mantenía los ojos cerrados, y parecía murmurar algo. Entonces, luego de estar mirando hacia abajo, el Sombrero miro hacia los estudiantes:

-Entonces que sea ¡Gryffindor!

Albus fue directo a sentarse junto a James, que lo abrazó con fuerza. Todos lo saludaban y le daban palmaditas en la espalda. Otro Potter en Gryffindor.

-Scamander, Lorcan

-¡Ravenclaw!

-Scamander, Lyssander

-¡Ravenclaw!

-Thomas, Romilda

-¡Gryffindor!

-Wesley, Rose

Había llegado su hora. Temblaba. No sabía que haría. Estaba tan asustada. Dio unos pasos temerosos, y no supo cómo, pero llego hasta el taburete. ¿Se desmayaría? Se sentó. ¿Y si el Sombrero Seleccionador no la ponía en ninguna casa? Pero, para su sorpresa, nunca sintió el sombrero en su cabeza, antes de que pudiera escuchar bien fuerte:

-¡Gryffindor!

Estaba tan emocionada. Apenas escuchaba los gritos, y, como todos, fue corriendo hasta la mesa donde la esperaban, donde se sentó junto a Albus.

Scorpius y ella habían tomado caminos diferentes. Pero ¿Qué diablos? Estaba en Gryffindor. Solo el tiempo se ocuparía de ellos…

**N/A:**_** Vaya, este capitulo si que me ha gustado… ¿Y a ustedes? Diganmelo en los reviews. Solo uno me animo a escribir todo esto… ¡Muchisimas Gracias!**_


	4. El Primer Dia de Clases

_**Como el anterior, este capítulo no es demasiado relevante pero es crucial… Disfrútenlo… ¡LOS REVIEWS!**_

Primer Día de Clases.

Guiados por sus prefectos, Rose y Scorpius fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes, y, al tomar rumbos diferentes, se despidieron con un ademan de la mano y una sonrisa forzada.

Llegaron hasta el cuadro de la Señora Gorda, que pidió en voz monótona:

-¿Contraseña?

-¡Patas de Puerco!

El cuadro se abrió dejando ver un hueco por el que pasaron y que conducía a la Sala Común.

La Sala Común de Gryffindor era espaciosa y despejada, varios sillones de terciopelo rojo y alfombras escarlatas, y, encima de la chimenea donde se avivaba un cálido fuego, un gran estandarte rojo y dorado de Gryffindor. Un escritorio más allá, y escaleras a ambos lados de la sala. Una para las chicas y otras para los chicos.

Subieron las escaleras para las chicas hasta llegar a su habitación, donde se encontraron con una habitación circular con cinco camas con dosel, mullidas sabanas rojas y esponjosas almohadas. Y entre cada una de ellas, una ventana con cortinas doradas.

Rose se fijó en que sus cosas se encontraban frente a una de las camas.

Se sentó en su cama correspondiente, y aparentaba escuchar las reglas que le indicaba su prefecta. _Nada de salidas por la noche, ni de introducciones en otras salas comunes, no dar la contraseña a nadie de otra casa… bla, bla, bla…_

¿No se suponía que eran una sola escuela? ¿No debían todos compartir como hermanos? Al parecer no.

Reviso los horarios que les habían entregado. Mañana era su primer día de clases; a primera hora tenia Herbología en el invernadero 3, luego Pociones, Transformaciones, y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras… Excelente.

Se durmió pensando en lo que le depararía el día siguiente…

En la mañana, se despertó bostezando, y, desperezándose, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, sabiendo que la jornada de estudios le esperaba. Se cepillo los dientes y se dio una larga ducha. Se puso su túnica y su corbata de Gryffindor. Se hizo una simple cola de caballo y, satisfecha con su trabajo, fue hasta el Gran comedor.

Al entrar, Albus la llamó, guardándole un asiento a su lado. Fue directo hacia él, no sin antes mirar a la mesa de Slytherin; buscó a Scorpius con la mirada y vio que ya se encontraba rodeado de un grupo de amigos.

-Buenos días, Al –saludó Rose al llegar junto a Albus

-Buenos días, Rosie ¿Cómo has dormido? –preguntó guiñándole un ojo, sonriente.

-Pues bien…

Desayunó huevos revueltos con tocino y jugo de calabaza.

Albus y Rose se levantaron y se dirigieron juntos al Invernadero 3 a su clase de Herbología. La clase era impartida por el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor, el profesor Longbottom.

La clase la compartían con los de Hufflepuff.

Ese día aprendieron a replantar Mandrágoras, sus beneficios y sus perjuicios…

Rose había leído ya sobre mandrágoras, y contesto varias preguntas, casi todas… Todas en realidad; por lo que se llevo consigo 30 puntos a la casa de Gryffindor.

Al terminar la Herbología, Albus y Rose fueron hasta el tercer piso del castillo, donde se encontraba el aula de Pociones con el profesor Slughorn.

Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que compartirían la clase con los de Slytherin. Alegre, Rose busco a Scorpius. Lo encontró en una mesa de la parte de atrás, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos.

-Al ¿Puedes buscar otra pareja? –Le preguntó Rose. Albus que era muy despreocupado, asintió con la cabeza y fue a buscar a alguien más.

Rose, por su parte, fue directo a donde estaba Scorpius, que, sin darse cuenta de que los de Gryffindor habían entrado, mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? –le preguntó al llegar junto a él.

Scorpius dio un respingo, y, al verla, sonrió medio desconcertado.

-¡Hola, Rose! Claro, claro –concedió- siéntate.

Rose se sentó sin más. Y cruzo los brazos por delante de ella, encima de la mesa, justo como él. Al sentarse un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, una Weasley y un Malfoy, juntos, muchas cabezas empezaron a girar. Sin importarle demasiado, Rose rompió el silencio:

-Así quee… Slytherin ¿Eh?

-Espero que no tengas prejuicios sobre los Slytherin- respondió con una sonrisa.

-En tanto tu no los tengas con los Gryffindors.

Scorpius reprimió una mueca.

-Lo intentaré.

-¡Eh!

Ambos rieron.

-Y… ¿Cómo es? –inquirió Rose.

-¿Cómo es que cosa?

-Ya sabes… Ser Slytherin, la Sala Común… Todo.

-Bueno, cuando estas con los tuyos, es como estar en casa ¿Me entiendes?

-Si…-asintió Rose, que sentía exactamente lo mismo.

-La Sala Común es muy… Sombría –explicó- Las luces son como verdosas, ahí sillones negros… Me encanta…

-Claro, es tan divertido estar como en la cueva de una serpiente –replicó con sarcasmo. Por suerte, Scorpius no se lo tomo a mal, por lo contrario, se rió.

-Y pues, el profesor Slughorn es muy divertido… Tiene unas grandes historias de magos famosos… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal los leones?

-Excelente. Son tan calidos. Y la Sala Comun es hermosa, tiene una gran chimenea, y los sillones son escarlata y tan comodos… -Rose no se había dado cuenta de las ganas que tenia de contar todo aquello. Tomó aire, y siguió-: Y el profesor Longbottom, ¡Wow! Es increíble…

Ambos dieron un respingo cuando el profesor Slughorn entró al aula.

-Buenos días, estudiantes –saludó el profesor con excentricidad-. Hoy es nuestro primer dia de Pociones. Estan aquí para aprender este arte exacto de preparar pociones. Y, para empezar, les daré una tarea muy fácil. En la pagina 65 de su libro de texto 'Filtros y pociones mágicas' de Arsenius Jigger, encontraran la receta de _Cura de Forúnculos. _Tienen una hora, luego pasaré a examinar su trabajo y les daré su nota.

Scorpius y Rose se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato.

Rose se fijo en los ingredientes: ortiga seca, colmillos de serpiente, pedazos de cuerno y púas de erizo. Bien.

Miro alrededor. Solo ella había comenzado. Scorpius, al ver que Rose aplastaba los colmillos de serpiente, hizo lo mismo.

_Mezclo los colmillos con la ortiga seca. Perfecto._

_Machaco los pedazos de cuerno. _

_Revuelvo en el sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj. Bien_

_¡Scor está haciendo todo lo que yo!_

_Ahora debo sacar el caldero del fuego… ¡No!_

_Antes, las púas de erizo y… ¡Listo!_

-Profesor –llamó Rose al terminar. Todos volvieron las caras. Incrédulos-. Ya he terminado.

El profesor Slughorn enarcó las cejas, tomándose las solapas de la túnica. Se acercó a su poción, la removió un poco y dijo:

-¡Perfecto señorita Weasley! ¡20 puntos a Gryffindor!

Rose sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Es usted familia de alguien que deba conocer?

-Ahmm… Tal vez. Mis padres son Ronald y Hermione Weasley.

-Hermione… Hermione –repitió para sí teatralmente- ¿No querrá decir Hermione Granger?

-Sí, exacto.

-¡Oh, sí! Si, si, si… Una de mis mejores alumnas, sin duda. Mándale mis saludos.

-Está bien.

Luego de terminar esa clase, Scorpius y Rose se despidieron: él se iba a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y ella a Transformaciones.

El día transcurrió igual. Almorzó y ceno. Y no hablo más con Scorpius.

**N/A:** _**Este ha sido el capítulo más largo ¿eh? Y no lo seguí por que tengo que salir de inmediato. Espero que les guste. Dejen reviews con sugerencias y críticas constructivas y destructivas. Besos! Porfa dejen REVIEWS **_D:


	5. Tropiezo

_**Hola de nuevo! Este capítulo me encanto. Tiene chispa, o algo así. Tiene lo que podría ser el motivo de existencia de este fic. No es tan largo, pero deja mucho mas en que pensar… Sin más, aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo…**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Todos los personajes, materias y Hogwarts pertenecen a Joanne.**_

Los días siguieron siendo iguales. Con una excepción: no había hablado con Scorpius.

Durante las tres semanas que habían pasado, en los pasillos, cuando lo llamaba, este no oía, y caminaba en otra dirección. En las clases que veían juntos, al entrar en el aula, Scorpius ya tenía pareja.

Pero a Rose ya no le quedaba tiempo para pensar en eso, porque ahora solo podía pensar en las tareas, que tenia por montones. Redacciones de Pociones, prácticas de Encantamientos y Transformaciones…

Y por si fuera poco, Albus la perseguía de aquí para allá rogándole porque le hiciera las tareas.

Por tanto, le escribió una carta a su madre, que era muy buena en problemas de cualquier clase: con chicos, estudios, estética, TODO.

Así que en la carta escribió TODO… incluyendo su problema con Scorpius. Claro que en la carta alegaba que era un _amigo_, sin mencionar su nombre.

Esa mañana, en el desayuno, una lechuza dorada se posó frente a ella y extendió una pata. Rose le quitó la carta y la abrió con apresuramiento.

_Querida Rosie:_

_Me alegro que te haya gustado el colegio. _

_Pero, por supuesto, Hogwarts siempre está muy atolondrado, por lo que estudiar allí acarrea ciertos problemas. _

_Sobre tu _amigo_ (no me has dicho su nombre), entiende que las chicas maduramos más de prisa que los chicos, y el es un niño. La rivalidad entre Gryffindors y Slytherins ha existido desde siempre, de lo que creo que te habrás dado cuenta. _

_Debe estar muy confundido. Estoy segura de lo bien que le has caído. Pero ¿ser amiga de una Gryffindor? ¿Qué dirán sus amigos? Eso seguro es lo que debe pensar… Bien, pues tienes dos opciones: o bien puedes hablar con él para aclarar las cosas, o simplemente ignorarlo y dejar que las cosas tomen su curso._

_Albus me recuerda a Ronald: el siempre me pedía que le hiciera sus trabajos. Solo dile que le harás la traducción cuando termines tus trabajos y te lo agradecerá de por vida._

_Y por último, respecto a TUS tareas, solo tienes que aprender a organizarte. _

_Te envío anexado un horario que, si lo cumples, te sobraran horas libres._

_Ron te envía besos y abrazos (y que no hagas demasiados amigos)_

_Un fuerte abrazo,_

_Tu madre…_

_P.D.: ¡Te extrañamos!_

Rose sonreía, rápidamente saco el horario del sobre y se dio cuenta que, en efecto, le sobraban horas.

¿Y Scorpius? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Hablar con él?

Miro a su alrededor, y vio que quedaban pocos, casi ningún, alumno de primer año.

Se guardó la carta rápidamente, y salió corriendo a su clase de encantamientos.

Literalmente corría. Los pasillos estaban vacios, y no prestaba demasiada atención a sus pasos… Cuando menos lo esperaba, y ya casi llegaba a su destino… ¡PAM! Tropezó de lleno con alguien que, para su sorpresa, resulto ser Scorpius Malfoy.

-Ah. Hola, Weasley

-¿Weasley? –repitió Rose dolida- ¿Qué pasa, Scor? ¿Desde cuándo que me llamas Weasley?

-Desde que eres una Gryffindor –respondió, haciendo una mueca ininteligible.

-¡Scorpius! –reprochó Rose- Pensé que éramos amigos, ¡Me dijiste que no tienes nada contra Gryffindor! Pensé que… pensé que…

-¡Pues no, Weasley! –Bramó Scorpius, con cortante desesperación- No somos amigos. Tu eres una Gryffindor y yo un Slytherin. Son caminos diferentes, opuestos. Asi que ve a tu clase que yo iré a la mía.

Rose, conteniendo las lagrimas, salió corriendo de allí.

En ese momento, Rose pensó que lo mejor habría sido la segundo opción de su madre. Pero ya estaba hecho.

Entró al aula de Encantamientos, dando una pobre excusa al profesor Flitwick de su impuntualidad. Fingió escuchar la clase, pero en realidad solo pensaba en su discusión con Scorp… con Malfoy.

_- No somos amigos. Tu eres una Gryffindor y yo un Slytherin. Son caminos diferentes, opuestos-_

_**N/A:**__** Por favor, tanto como si les a gustado como si no, **__**dejen REVIEWS**__**. Se los agradesco enormemente. **_


	6. El Último Seguidor de Lord Voldemort

_**Hola! He tardado un poco en subir este capítulo, pero finalmente, ¡Aquí esta! Y estoy muy satisfecha del resultado, espero que les guste…**_

**Disclaimer:**_** Todos los derechos reservados. Los personajes pertenecen a mi heroína literaria: Joanne Kathleen Rowling. ¡Te queremos, Jo!**_

_-No somos amigos. Tu eres una Gryffindor y yo un Slytherin. Son caminos diferentes, opuestos-_

Aquel recuerdo le rondaba por la mente a cada que Rose tenia descanso. Y era mucho el tiempo libre que tenia, pues con el horario que hizo su madre para ella, todo le resultaba más sencillo…

Pero cada vez le resultaba más y más lejana…

Rose ya se encontraba en su segundo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería junto con Albus. Y James estaba ya en cuarto año.

Rose había madurado mucho en poco tiempo, y ya tenía la mentalidad de una chica de 14 años de edad, por lo que Albus recurría a ella por cualquier problema que se le presentase, y ella tenía siempre la solución.

Aquella mañana Rose bajó rápidamente al gran comedor luego de arreglarse y quedar satisfecha con su trabajo.

Cuando llegó, pudo darse cuenta, era imposible pasarlo por alto, de que un montón de alumnos estaban alrededor de Albus, que tenía un ejemplar de El Profeta mostrando la primera plana, pero para cuando llegó, el ya había terminado de leer en voz alta y la gente empezaba a dispersarse, todos tenían cara de preocupados, y había un murmullo de expectación general.

Rose se sentó junto a Albus, que, igual que todos, tenía muy mala cara, la miró.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Rose sin rodeos. Pero Albus no dijo nada. Solo puso El Profeta delante de ella.

En la página se veía la foto de un hombre, no demasiado mayor, más bien muy joven, de unos 25 años. Se veía como una persona muy rica, pero con una sonrisa siniestra y macabra.

El titular decía:

_**Damon Walker, el Último Seguidor de Lord Voldemort**_

_Rose leyó, y empezaba a notar el por qué todos tenían esa cara:_

_**Damon Walker, perteneciente a una prestigiosa familia Sangre Pura, y de quien más que grandeza, escapó la noche de ayer, 10 de octubre del 2018, de las manos de un enjambre de aurores, entre los que se encontraba el legendario Harry Potter, director de Aurores, al recibir información del crimen que se llevó a cabo por Walker en una calle muggle, en la que asesinó sin razón aparece a decenas de No Magos. **_

_**Al parecer, Walker se ha auto apodado como "El Último Seguidor de Lord Voldemort" o "El Ultimo Mortífago" declarando que su único objetivo es formar una nueva generación de Mortífagos, y continuar con el legado de Lord Voldemort: purgar el mundo de los muggles y los Sangre Sucia. **_

_**Ronald Weasley, auror del ministerio, confirmó: "Walker es un tipo altamente peligroso, se están tomando todos los refuerzos, y todos estamos en su búsqueda".**_

_**Así pues, se les advierte a los lectores que tomen todas las medidas preventivas posibles.**_

Rose mantenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué es esto? -cuestionó-

-Todos están muy preocupados –explicó Albus-. No saben si es un embustero, o en realidad… sea de verdad.

-¡Pues claro que es cierto, Al! –exclamó Rose en un susurro- Si mató a todos esos muggles… Ha sido como una advertencia, una evidencia de lo que es capaz y de que debe ser temido.

-Pero todos están tras ellos…

-Eso no significa que ya lo tengan atrapado –razonó Rose-. Envíale una lechuza a tío, pídele que te cuente los detalles…

Rose y Albus se fueron del Gran Comedor para ir a Clase de Transformaciones.

En su única hora libre, se sentaron en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, Junto con el resto de sus primos y hermanos que también tenían una hora libre: James, Victorie, Fred Weasley II y Dominique. Todos hablaban animosamente y reían, a diferencia de la mayoría del resto de los estudiantes.

Pero entonces un estudiante de angulosas facciones pasaba por allí con un sequito de aduladores y, arrastrando las palabras, dijo:

-¡Eh, Potter! Albus Potter, ¿No estarás asustado por tu padre?

Rose reconoció la voz de inmediato, y, como el resto de los demás, levanto el rostro para confirmar sus sospechas. Era Scorpius Malfoy.

-Por Merlín –comenzó James- ¿Alguien ha hablado en pársel para invocarte, Malfoy? Pues no.

-Será mejor que te largues, Malfoy –continuó Fred- si no quieres llevarte un susto cuando veas tu trasero.

-Los sucios muggles morirán toditos en manos del Legendario Harry Potter –imito Malfoy, como decía en El Profeta, haciendo comillas en el aire- y de su tonto amigo, Ronald Weasley.

Fue entonces, cuando todos escucharon de repente la voz Albus que, empuñando la varita, decía:

-¡Levicorpus!

Como si de una cuerda invisible se tratara, Scorpius quedó suspendido en el aire con la cabeza abajo, en una posición ridícula. Malfoy forcejeaba en el aire, y su sequito de seguidores tenían cara de susto y trataban de ayudarlo.

-¡Bájenme! –gritaba Malfoy- ¡Bájenme ahora!

-¡Bien hecho, Al! –le felicitó James despeinándole el cabello.

-¡Eso! –exclamó Fred.

Dominique, Victorie, Rose, James y Fred le daban palmaditas en la espalda a Albus, y reían mientras que a Malfoy la cabeza se le ponía cada vez mas roja.

-¡Potter, Weasley! –gritó una voz a sus espaldas. Era el profesor Longbottom. Venia hecho una furia- Suéltenlo de una vez por todas.

Albus hizo un movimiento de muñeca, diciendo:

-¡Liberacorpus!

Malfoy cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, refunfuñando y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Quién ha sido? –preguntó el profesor Longbottom, pero nadie dijo nada- Hablen ahora.

Ni siquiera Scorpius decía nada, y Rose no sabía por qué. Fred, James, Albus, Dominique, Victorie y Rose se miraban unos a otros. Pero nadie confesó.

-Bien, supongo que será un castigo para todos…

-¡No! –interrumpió Albus- Fui yo, señor.

-Eso está muy bien, Potter –le dijo el profesor-. Pero por más que hayas salvado a todos de su castigo, tú tendrás el tuyo; y 35 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Ahora ¡Todos vamos a clases!

Rose y Albus fueron directo a la clase de Defensa Contra las artes Oscuras, Albus protestaba por lo bajo y la lanzaba miradas a Malfoy.

En la clase, que era teórica y hablaba sobre diferentes criaturas mágicas y oscuras, Rose estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en su reciente encuentro con Malfoy, y se reparó en algo: Scorpius no le dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera la miró.

Después de un año, Rose no entendía el distanciamiento que había tomado Scorpius, no entendía el por qué. Hasta que algo se le ocurrió…

Al día siguiente, ya llegada la noche, Rose se encontraba con una de sus amigas, Romila Thomas, esperando a Albus que se encontraba en su castigo.

Pasada una hora, o una hora y media, Albus entró por el hueco del retrato, y fue a sentarse directamente con Rose.

-¡Fue horrible!

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Rose- ¿El castigo?

-¡Si! Tuve que limpiar y sacarles brillo a los malditos antiguos trofeos de Gryffindor ¡Al estilo muggle! Todo por la culpa de ese tarado de Malfoy…

En ese momento, Romilda miraba a Albus de un modo extraño, entonces este la miró y frunció el ceño; Romilda tomó sus cosas y se fue.

-Oye, Al –llamó Rose-. Tengo un cuestionamiento para ti…

Albus parecía interesado y Rose continuó:

-No crees que… No hay ciertas posibilidades de que… ¿El padres de Malfoy esté implicado con el Ultimo Mortífago? Quiero decir, ¿No será el parte de la nueva generación de Mortífagos?

Albus pensó unos segundos, y finalmente dijo:

-Ayer le envié una lechuza a papá, como me dijiste, luego de lo de Malfoy…

-¿Y qué dijo? –interrumpió Rose

-Espera, Rosie… Bien, le dije que me contara los detalles pero me dijo que no me preocupara por ello, que de seguro tenía cosas más importantes… Y yo también le pregunte por el señor Malfoy, Draco… Pero me dijo que no pensara semejantes tonterías, que él y Draco habían estado hablando vía lechuza y que también él está muy preocupado… así que, supongo, esa idea está descartada.

Rose asintió. Así que no era esa la razón por la cual se había alejado Scorpius. Bien.

Luego de ayudar a Albus a terminar los trabajos para el día siguiente, se despidieron y ambos se fueron a dormir en sus respectivos dormitorios…

**N/A****:**_** ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Por favor, díganmelo en los Reviews. Dejar un Review es rápido, fácil y sencillo, y para mi, vale mucho más de lo que crees. Mil gracias!**_


	7. Hogsmeade, Ojos Grises y Paradigmas

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a una de las personas que conforman mi particular mundo: si, es para ti, Revald. ¿Te ha gustado tu sorpresa? Sé que debo insistirte mucho para que me leas, pero también se, con toda certeza, que disfrutas de ello más que cualquier otra cosa… Gracias por todo**___

**Disclaimer:**_** a mí solo me pertenece Damon Walker, el resto es de mi milagro literario personal: J.K. Rowling… Mi querida Jo…**_

Las diferencias entre Albus y Scorpius eran cada vez más constantes y frecuentes… Malfoy seguía sin dirigirle mirada alguna… sin embargo, Rose empezó a acostumbrarse a ser ignorada, y terminó por olvidar aquellos días en que habían sido amigos… o al menos eso aparentaba hacer.

El asunto del Ultimo Mortífago, Damon Walker, aun era inminente. Había pasado ya un año desde el día en que se había llevado a cabo la matanza en una calle muggle. Y, como si fuera poco, hacia algunos días salió en primera plana de El Profeta, una fuga en masa de Azkaban, en los que se encontraban no menos de 18 Mortífagos antiguos, por lo que los asesinatos y desapariciones iban en crecimiento. Sin embargo, todavía los magos continuaban con las tradiciones…

Rose y Albus ya estaban en tercer año, James en ultimo, y Lily y Hugo en primero. Estos últimos, como toda su familia habían sido Gryffindors.

Ese día era el más esperado por Rose y Albus: el día de su primera visita a Hogsmade.

Albus, que ahora era buscador en el equipo de quidicht, iría a Hogsmade con sus amigos del equipo.

-Perdón, Rosie –le dijo un día antes de la excursión-, en serio quiero ir contigo, pero…

-Descuida –le respondió, con toda sinceridad-. Yo iré con Romilda.

Romilda se había convertido en su mejor amiga, tal vez incluso la única, pues el resto eran solo compañeras. Romilda y ella eran muy unidas. Romilda supo integrarse al grupo que conformaban la familia Potter y Weasley, e, incluso, había pasado la ultima navidad en la Madriguera.

James, que era golpeador en el equipo de quidicht, junto con Fred, ahora era capitán del equipo.

El profesor Longbottom, jefe de la casa de Gryffindor, ya había entrado en la sala común para retirar los permisos.

-Sin permiso de su padre o tutor no pueden ir a Hogsmade –dijo.

Tres alumnos enfurruñados en los sillones fueron los únicos que se quedaron, alegando que sus padres temían por su seguridad.

Hogsmade era hermoso. Tal como aparecía en sus libros, ¡Había tanto por explorar! Honeydukes, Las Tres Escobas, la Casa de Las Plumas, la Lechuceria, Sortilegios Weasley…

-¡Esto es genial! –le dijo Rose a Romilda, que titiritaba de frio.

-S… si. Es… es g… genial –balbuceó ella-. Pe…pero Rosie… me… me muero de… del frio.

Nevaba, y Rose sabia lo friolenta que podía llegar a ser su amiga

-No seas llorona –replicó. Romilda frunció el ceño.

-¿Que t..tal si… si vamos a… a tomar u… una ce… cerveza de mantequilla?

-¿A las Tres Escobas? –Romilda asintió. Rose sentía pena por ella, pero quería explorarlo todo.

Fue en ese momento cuando lo vio. Un muchacho de trece años, de túnica negra y cabello rubio, que se separaba de un grupo que lo llamaba e insistía en que se quedara con ellos. El muchacho negaba con la cabeza y hacia ademanes que trataba de hacer con amabilidad, de no querer estar allí…

Fue entonces cuando, antes de dirigirse a un lugar al que pocos iban, Scorpius Malfoy la miró a los ojos.

A Rose le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando sus ojos, fríos y grises, se posaban en los de ella. No con altivez, como solía hacer con todos, ni como si mirase una escoria, sino con melancolía.

El, al igual que ella, había fingido que olvidaba todo. Aunque fueron pocos los días que juntos habían compartido, fueron significativos para ambos. No obstante, no sabían la razón. Eran Completos desconocidos, destinados a ser enemigos, y, contrariando toda corriente, ellos armonizaban a la perfección.

-Ro… Mejor ve tu a las Tres Escobas –le dijo a Romilda, que había estado esperando su respuesta-, yo te busco en un rato.

Romilda no replicó, asintió y, muriéndose de frio, entro en el pub.

Rose, que había perdido de vista a Scorpius, fue hacia donde se suponía que iba él.

En efecto, se hallaba sentado en la única banca que había entre la nieve, frente a la Casa de los Gritos.

Rose se sentó junto a Scorpius Malfoy. Este miraba al horizonte, sin pestañear, y parecía no darse cuenta de quien a su lado estaba. Ni se inmuto, y tenía cierto aire alicaído… Luego de unos minutos, dijo al fin:

-Todos pensaban que era un chiste…

-¿A que te refieres? –inquirió Rose.

-A Damon Walker, claro.

Rose, preocupada y con ojos desorbitados, dijo rápidamente:

-Entonces, ¿Es por él?

-Si es por él, ¿Qué cosa?

Ella bajo el rostro, aunque él no la estuviese mirando, y sus orejas destacaban entre la blanca nieve.

-Que… Que me ignoraras –respondió, avergonzada, al fin.

-Tal vez… -balbuceó Scorpius- Tal vez eso por un lado…

-Y por el otro… -incito Rose.

-Por otro lado… Están los paradigmas.

-¿Paradigmas?

-Sí; aquí las cosas siempre han sido así.

Entonces Rose comprendió de inmediato… Scorpius, que era un Malfoy y un Slytherin, temía ser recriminado o vetado al andar con una muchacha como Rose: Weasley y Gryffindor… Pero eso a Rose no le importaba, ¿Por qué rayos debía importarle a él?

-Las cosas son complicadas –fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Y eso a quien le importa? ¿Por qué no podemos cambiar los estúpidos paradigmas, Scor?

Scorpius la miró de inmediato, al escuchar como lo llamaba, como lo hizo ese día en el compartimiento del tren…

-Supongo que tienes razón… -murmuró.

-Por supuesto que la tengo.

Entre la fría nieve no decidieron nada al final. ¿Serian amigos de nuevo? ¿Cómo antes? Tal vez… Pero por ello se preocuparían luego, ahora solo los embargaba la felicidad, de poder hablar con Scor como antes, de poder hablar con Rosie como lo hizo algún día… Porque sus destinos estaban inevitablemente entrelazados… por que en los paradigmas del destino están escritos los amores prohibidos… Y peligrosos…

**N/A:**_** Me ha gustado mucho… Creo que es mi favorito… ¿Qué te pareció a ti, Revald? ¿Y a ustedes? Diganmelo en los reviews…**_


	8. El Boggart del Armario Negro

_**¿Ven? Ya traje el nuevo capítulo :D Quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que han dejado, dejan y dejaran reviews en esta y todas las demás historias, pero sobretodo, a**__Maane deLaasa__**, de quien siempre recibo un hermoso review que siempre me alientan a seguir con esta historia. ¡Mil gracias, Maane!**_

Rose recordaba anhelante esas horas bajo la nieve, en las que hablaban como lo hicieron en aquellos días. Incluso en los momentos de rotundo silencio, a Rose no le incomodaban… Por el contrario, le encantaban: Podía mirarlo y asimilar que aquello era real…

Hablaban como si nunca nada hubiera sucedido; hablaban de todo y de nada en específico… Como lo hicieron en aquellos días… E incluso, cuando Rose empezó a titiritar casi tanto como Romilda, Scorpius la rodeó con un brazo, protector Y acogedor, acercándola a él.

Al final concluyeron que debían mantener su amistad en secreto, y limitarla a escapadas de clase, encontronazos a medianoche, esquinas desiertas y aulas vacías; por los momentos. Y aunque se negó al principio, alegando que era injusto y que no le importaban los demás, y que romperían millones de reglas, luego de pensar y analizar la reacción que desencadenaría entre sus primos y hermano (Y ¡por Merlín! Ella era una Weasley, rompedora de reglas, sin duda), accedió al trato.

Scorpius le explico también el por qué no la miraba ni de soslayo: Este no quería perder la cordura y lanzarle una sonrisa expectante y melancólica o que ella descubriese el significado del brillo en sus ojos cuando la veía… Scorpius fue un caballero con Rose, fue muy dulce y la escuchaba siempre atentamente (eso porque Rose no distinguía de cuando era atento o cuando andaba embelesado) cuando le contaba alguna ocurrencia suya… nada que ver con el Slytherin que había visto en años anteriores: frio, idiota, desdeñoso y patético. No, sin duda, ahora ella trataba con el Scorpius real; fue dulce, especial, encantador y…

-¡Rose! –Albus chasqueaba sus dedos dentro de su campo de visión.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa, Al?

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Te estoy hablando! –reprochó el muchacho, inquieto y ceñudo, escrutándola con la mirada.

-Vaya –fue lo que dijo Rose, al sorprenderse de sus propios pensamientos-. Perdona, Al… ¿Qué decías?

Albus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ehmmm… -titubeó unos segundos, frunció el ceño y siguió-: Romilda… Romilda ha estado extraña, ¿Ha estado extraña contigo?

Romilda. Romilda y Albus ya eran tan amigos como lo eran ella y Rose, y eran pocas las veces en las que andaban separados. Y pensando en la pregunta formulada por Albus…

-¿Extraña? ¿Extraña_ cómo_?

-Pues… No lo sé… Cuando hablamos, esta como… abstraída –explicó-, y se queda pensando, o me mira por un buen rato.

-¿Y desde cuándo que anda así?

-Pues… -repitió- Poco antes de la visita a Hogsmade.

-Ya veo… -murmuró Rose- Pues eso es raro. Conmigo ha estado completamente normal.

Albus se quedo pensando unos minutos, y Rose se acomodaba de nuevo al respaldar del sillón, mientras llevaba un debate interno… ¿Debería decirle?

-Oye, Al…

-¿Hmm?

-Esto… Malfoy…

-¿Qué hizo ahora ese bastardo? –interrumpió Albus, opresor.

-No, no, no me ha hecho nada –puntualizó rápidamente- al contrario…

-¿A que te refieres? –inquirió Albus, entornando los ojos.

-Pues que… Que tal vez él no sea tan mal tipo…

-¿Qué dijiste? –susurró Albus, en un tono amenazador.

-Has escuchado a la perfección –respondió ella, también en un susurro, elevando la cabeza con orgullo.

-Estás loca… Estás loca… -empezó a decir, negando con la cabeza- ¡¿Es que acaso no has visto como se ha portado los últimos años? ¡¿Y las estupideces que ha hecho? ¿De dónde has sacado semejante idea, Rose?

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

-Sí. Haré como si nunca hubieras dicho semejante idiotez.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco y no dijeron nada más.

**· · ·**

Al día siguiente, Rose completo su rutina de todas las mañanas: se lavo, se peino, y satisfecha con lo bonita que estaba, bajo a desayunar.

Romilda la esperaba con un espacio a su lado, pero antes de dirigirse a ella, su mirada se cruzo con la de Scorpius. Nada más.

-Oye, Ro –llamó Rose, cuando llevaba la yema de un huevo cocido a su boca-, Albus ayer me hablaba de ti… En la noche.

Romilda se atraganto un poco, y bebió unos traguitos de jugo de calabaza.

-¿A si? –dijo cuando logró respirar a la perfección- ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que últimamente andas extraña –explicó sin rodeos, con despreocupación, como quien no quiere la cosa. Evidentemente, ya que Romilda era tan blanca como la nieve, o incluso más, se ruborizó.

-Que bobo. He estado indiscutiblemente normal. Será mejor que nos vayamos, Rosie, o llegaremos tarde a Defensa –y cuando ambas se levantaban del banco, y luego tomar apresuradamente y de un solo trago un vaso mas de jugo, Romilda añadió-: Vámonos antes de que Malfoy te trague con los ojos.

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Rose alarmada.

-Ay, olvídalo, Rose… Vámonos.

**· · ·**

Al entrar al aula, ya se encontraban la mayoría de los estudiantes, y se escuchaba un murmullo de emoción, y la excitación se hacía tangible. Herbert Bowle, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (Y ya tenía 16 años dando clases) aun no llegaba, pero las mesas y sillas habían desaparecido y, frente a la multitud de Slytherins y Gryffindors de tercer año, se hallaba postrado un viejo armario negro, que daba retumbos de cuando en cuando.

Un boggart.

Sabía lo que era un boggart. De hecho sabia casi todo sobre ellos; no solo por todo lo que había leído, sino por una historia contada por su padre en la que le dijo que el boggart se había convertido en una araña enorme y peluda, y de cómo él le arranco las patas.

Luego de algunos minutos, en el que el bullicio era incesante, el profesor Bowle entro por la puerta, con una sonrisa tan emocionada como la de sus estudiantes.

-Buenos días, alumnos –dijo este con ánimo.

Se oyo un murmullo general que daba cabida a un "Buenos días".

El profesor se paseo a zancadas por en medio del armario y la multitud, y los miraba a todos y cada unos. Luego cuestionó:

-¿Puede alguien decirme lo que aguarda dentro del armario? –el boggart, como oyendo su mención, dio otro retumbo.

Y, sin duda, la mano de Rose fue la primera en verse por sobre las cabezas.

-Es un boggart, señor.

-Exacto –sonrió Bowle-. Y ¿Quién me dice que forma tie… ¿Si, Weasley?

La mano de Rose estuvo de nuevo al aire, instintivamente y por inercia.

-Nadie lo sabe, señor. Por que toma la forma de aquello…

-…A lo que temes –terminó el profesor Bowle- Perfecto. 15 puntos para Gryffindor. Bien. Un boggart se nutre del miedo de las personas. Por lo tanto, un boggart se combate con la risa. Se combate con un simple hechizo de risa: _Riddikulus_. Así que repitan conmigo: _¡Riddikulus!_

Al unísono, todos repitieron:

-_¡Riddikulus! _

Y repitieron el proceso hasta que el profesor Bowle estuvo satisfecho.

-Ahora, quiero que formen una fila frente a mi –indicó el profesor, entonces se puso delante del armario negro-. Claymus –el chico, moreno y de ojos verdes, era el primero de la fila, sería el primero en enfrentar al boggart. Tenía los ojos como platos, ligeramente asustado, y Herbert Bowle, con un ligero movimiento de varita, abrió el armario negro.

Algo delante de Claymus Nott empezó a transformarse, tomando forma, y Nott se aferraba con fuerza a su varita, y entonces ya tenía frente a él a una mujer andrajosa de aspecto salvaje, que le siseó a Nott…

-¡Riddikulus!

La arpía, que era flaca en extremo, empezó a hincharse, más y más, se inflaba, hasta que explotó.

Todos estallaron de risa, y el profesor lo felicitó:

-¡Eso, Nott! ¡Romilda! Pasa, ahora te toca.

Romilda respiraba bruscamente, y entonces una criatura se irguió ante ella, haciéndola temblar. El Hombre Lobo aulló a una luna que no había, y se volvió a Romilda, para rugirle…

-¡Riddikulus!

El Hombre Lobo empezó a maullar. Este miraba desconcertado a todos lados, haciendo acrecentar las risotadas.

El profesor rió a mandíbula batiente, y, haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse, llamó:

-¡Bravo! Pasa, Lavender, pasa.

La chica dio un paso dudoso, hasta que el boggart estuvo frente a ella, que tomó forma de una imagen horrible: una momia. Raída y con un ojo caído, se dirigió a ella lentamente, pero…

-¡Riddikulus!

Las vendas de la momia se desenrollaron, haciendo girar a este y caer al suelo.

Luego pasaron otros tantos alumnos. Pronto sería el tuno de Albus, y justo después, Rose. Ella y Albus nunca hablaron aquello a lo que temían, y Rose se preguntaba que sería…

Y el pronto ya había llegado.

-Albus, es tu turno.

Albus se adelanto un poco más, aparentando valentía.

Y una figura de proporciones incalculables se formó ante él. Un dragón de escamas negras, y su cuerpo recordaba al de un lagarto. Tenía ojos amarillos, cuernos broncíneos y pinchos de un color similar que surgen de su larga cola.

Un enorme Colacuerno Húngaro. Todos soltaron grititos de terror, y retrocedían… Cuando el dragón estuvo a punto soltar una llamarada de fuego…

-Ri… ¡Riddikulus!

El enorme dragón, tosió, luego tosió un poco más, y después mas y mas, hasta ahogarse. Las risas que arrancó aquella situación fueron de las más estridentes, y Albus sonrió satisfecho…

Pero a Rose ya le tocaba.

-Adelante, Rose.

Rose tragó saliva, pestañeó varias veces, y esperó. Pero la espera no fue larga.

El techo se volvió turbio y oscuro, con nubes grises, y de pronto un trueno resonó por todo el aula. Rose soltó un gritito, y, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantar el rostro, apunto con la varita a la estridente tormenta.

-¡Riddikulus!

Las nubes grises se convirtieron en algodón de azúcar rosa, y en vez de los estrepitosos truenos se escuchaba una música agradable y feliz.

-¡Excelente, Rose! ¡Osarius, tu turno!

Con los siguientes, Rose también reía, pero realmente no estaba demasiado consiente. Hasta que…

-¡Vamos, Scorpius!

Scorpius dio pasos decididos, y, aunque Rose no se dio cuenta, le hechó un vistazo a la muchacha antes de seguir. Scorpius no sabría explicarlo, pero aquello le dio algo más de seguridad.

Malfoy ya llevaba la varita en ristre, esperando que aquello que temía se mostrara…

Un Hombre. Blanco, con el cabello un poco largo, con una capa negra que no se sabia donde terminaba ni donde empezaba; joven pero envejecido, con una sonrisa siniestra y macabra.

Damon Walker también levantó su varita.

-¡Riddikulus!

Al boggart-Damon Walker le aparecieron unos zapatos enormes y rojos, con un sombrero alto de colores y una peluca naranja, junto con una nariz redonda y roja que iba muy bien con la vestimenta de payaso.

Las carcajadas prorrumpieron en estallidos, y Scorpius se unió contento.

La clase había terminado, y todos comentaron como habían combatido sus horrorosos miedos. Entre tanto bullicio, Albus se le unió rápidamente a Rose, y le murmuró al oído:

-El boggart de Malfoy es Damon Walker… Eso es raro ¿No?

**N/A:**_** Es raro ¿No? A mí me parece que sí. Algo sospechoso. ¿No es Scor un amor? *-* Pero bueno, no queda más que esperar al próximo capítulo (Que, por cierto, viene pronto).**_

_**¿Review?**_


	9. El Encuentro a Medianoche

_**¡Ey! Adivinen quien volvió. Luego de milenios sin actualizar, llego con este capítulo para avanzar un poco. Por favor, no me odien. Cuando dejé de recibir reviews me desanimé y dejé de escribir, pero hace poco escribí un drabble ¡y qué bien se sintió escribir de nuevo! Asi que esto es lo que les pude traer. Y ya saben, todo esto es de Jo Rowling, the Boss.**_

**· · ·**

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Rose se encontraba en la lechucería viendo volar a su gran lechuza Gavilana, Alala, a quien le había tomado gran cariño cuando su padre se la regaló en su cumpleaños pasado. Llevaba amarrada a la pata la respuesta de Rose a Scorpius, mientras ella leía de nuevo la carta que la lechuza gris le había traído.

_Rose:_

_No hemos podido hablar desde Hogsmade y no puedo esperar para hacerlo de nuevo. Nos vemos hoy a la media noche en el antigua aula de pociones del quinto piso. _

_Scor._

Un simple "_ahí nos vemos_" fue lo que ella respondió.

El no le había preguntado si podía salir a media noche, o si quería, o si estaba de acuerdo, solo lo impuso. Y es que era esa misma determinación la que le gustaba. Se metió el papel en un bolsillo de la túnica y se dirigió a la clase de Aritmancia. Ni Romilda ni Albus veían esta clase, pues Romilda decidió tomar Estudios Muggle y Albus Runas Antiguas; y posteriormente se encontraban en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, con Hagrid.

La clase pasó con rapidez mientras Rose marcaba sus anotaciones y escuchaba el rasgar de las plumas en los pergaminos, ese sonido que tanto le gustaba.

Al terminar la clase, que le dejaron otro par de tareas, fue a la clase de Herbología, que compartían con Hufflepuff. Al llegar al invernadero 3 se encontró con Albus.

-¿Qué tal Runas Antiguas?

-Horrible... –farfulló- ¡Es demasiado complicada, Rose!

Rose rió por lo bajo.

-Tranquilo Al, son las primeras clases. –lo consoló-. Aritmancia tampoco es que sea maravillosa.

-Pero tú eres una genio, en cambio yo sin ti en Runas... ¿Cómo haré las tareas?

-No seas cretino –se molestó Rose-. Consigue hacer algo por ti mismo.

-Hubiera tomado Estudios Muggles, te apuesto que es pan comido.

-Claro que lo es: para ti. Tío Harry pasó la mitad de su vida viviendo con muggles. Igual que mamá.

-¡Exacto!

-¡Los muggles son tan raros! –Romilda acababa de llegar, y su rostro tenia la misma rara expresión de cada vez que llegaba de esa clase.

-¿Hasta cuándo nos lo vas a mencionar, Ro?

-Cállate –le espetó-. Tu solo tienes envidia porque la asignatura que yo escogí es genial y la tuya no.

Albus bufó.

-¿Runas? Runas Antiguas es fascinante.

-Pero Al... -terció Rose frunciendo el ceño, cuando notó que lo que él decía no era coherente. Pero el profesor Longbottom irrumpió por la puerta en ese momento.

-Buenos días –saludó con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, profesor Longbottom –respondieron todos al unísono.

-Hoy estudiaremos las plantas acuáticas.

El profesor les mostros varias plantas en peceras de distintos tamaños. Algunas plantas eran largas de color naranja y se ondulaban con el movimiento del agua, y otras eran extraños y deformes bultos que se abrían y se cerraban. Es día no les dejó tarea, hecho que todo el mundo le agradeció.

Rose, Albus y Romilda iban camino al gran comedor, donde ya habían varios estudiantes comiendo.

En uno de los extremos de la mesa de Slytherin se encontraba Scorpius. Parado, apoyando la espalda en una pared y de brazos cruzados, con ese aire altanero que lo caracterizaba. Entonces se miraron. Él le guiñó un ojo, y eso a Rose la paralizo, y luego se dio cuenta de que tenía el pequeño papel en el que ella había escrito la carta en su mano, doblado a la mitad. Ella esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, y siguió su camino.

Ambos sabían lo que significaban todos esos gestos, nadie más se daba cuenta.

Mientras comía, Rose intentaba mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, y se daba cuenta que, de vez en cuando, él también la miraba.

Las clases de ese día fueron muy angustiosas para ella, que sentía la desesperación de que la medianoche llegara.

Y la media noche llegó.

Romilda ya se encontraba en su cama, y en la sala común solo quedaban ella y Albus.

-Voy a dormirme ya, Rosie.

-Está bien, descansa.

-Gracias por ayudarme con las tareas. Tú también deberías ir a dormir un poco.

-Hmmm... Si, en un rato, Al.

-Bien. Ten buenas noches.

Si, al fin tendría buenas noches.

Esperó hasta que supuso que Albus ya estaría acostado en su cama, Y se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentada. Miró a su alrededor una vez más antes se pasar por el hueco del retrato, y salió de allí.

-Lumos –susurró. Rose miró a su alrededor, temiendo de que Filch surgiera de pronto de la oscuridad. Pensando en que si eso llegase a pasar la expulsarían del colegio y partirían su varita en dos y... Trató de despejar su mente y calmarse. Respiró hondo un par de veces y siguió caminando, siempre mirando por el rabillo del ojo. Bajo un par de escaleras, y tremendo susto el que se llevó cuando de pronto a una de estas se le antojó moverse.

Por fin había llegado a la antigua sala de pociones. Cuando entró en ella parecía que aun quedaba el resto de algunos vapores, estaba totalmente vacio, exceptuando un viejo escritorio con un par de libros encima y un par de estanterías. Vacío. Sin nadie más que ella, por lo que pudo notar.

-Buenas noches, Rosie.

-¡Scorpius! –se sobresaltó Rose- ¡Me has asustado, por Merlín!

Scorpius la miró riendo.

-Vamos, que no es gracioso.

-Claro que lo es, la expresión que pusiste no tiene precio. –Rose rodó los ojos- Ven, por allá hay unos cojines, nos podemos sentar ahí.

Rose lo siguió y, en efecto en una de las esquinas habían varios cojines algo viejos y raídos. Tomaron un par y se sentaron encima.

-¿Qué tal tu día? –dijo Scorpius entonces.

-Hmmm... Tranquilo –pero a Rose no le interesaba hablar de aquello, y decidió preguntarle sin más-. Oye Scor, el otro día en la clase de Defensa, ¿por qué tu boggart se convirtió en Damon Walker?

En ese mismo instante, a Scorpius se le tensó el rostro y miró a otro lado.

-Mira Rose, esta noche vine para verte a ti, si tú has venido de parte de tus primos o...

-¡Ey! –le reprendió- Solo... solo quiero saber...

-No pienses que soy un cobarde, Rose...

-Yo no estoy diciendo eso.

-Sí, pero... ahora no puedo decirte, es solo que...

-Es extraño, Scor –le cortó ella. Él suspiró.

Asintió con la cabeza, frotándose los ojos con los puños.

-Él... ese tipo es una amenaza para... para todos, cuando pensamos que el mundo mágico estaba en paz de nuevo... cuando pensamos que todo era normal, viene este tipo loco a cambiar eso.

-Lo sé –le contestó- pero eso no es motivo para tenerle miedo...

-¡No le tengo miedo! –exclamó arqueando las cejas-. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer... Tú no entiendes.

-¡Pues si no me explicas!

Scorpius chasqueó la lengua.

-Bueno, está bien, está bien –concedió Rose-. Ahora no quiero pelear contigo.

-Ni yo.

Ella sabía que había algo raro en todo eso, sabía que pasaba algo ¡si tan solo confiara en ella! ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

**· · ·**

_**Bueno si, ya sé que son muchas palabras que no dicen mucho y que va algo lento, prometo actualizar pronto con un capitulo muy, muy bueno. O eso espero. Porfa, anímenme con algunos reviews, no cuesta nada. ¡Besos!**_


End file.
